Miscellaneous Shots
by Aquatity Angel
Summary: Sequel/during A Shot at Love with Temari. ShikaTema base-see original story-but NaruHina & SasuSaku as well as implied pairings... each chapter a mini-shot! Lemons, also. DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY
1. Quiet but Quick: NaruHina

**Miscellaneous Shots**

Author's note: So... I guess this is part sequel and part "during-quel." Yes. That's a word. Now, anyway...

This will be my accompaniment to _A Shot at Love with Temari? _and will feature things related to that story. It may or may not contain mature content (lemon). Depends on the chapter. Teehee.

Each chapter will intend to be its own story, and so it will feature its own particular time frame. Even the use of some "Shot with Tema" flashbacks. So, in the event that I have a chapter that you do not wish to read, you can skip that chapter. Because I know that many of the couples which I will present are not necessarily something everyone will like, I will give a mention before each chapter of what pairing I am working through.

I'm just nice like that.

Also, for those of you paying attention, there will be a hidden meaning in the chapter titles. Using the link from my profile page, send me an email if you figure out the hidden meaning. Winner gets a fan art done by me of YOUR CHOICE of a pairing... yes, I will even do one I don't like, though I'd rather not. I know my fan art isn't great, but it's something... Oh, and I'm trying something a bit different for my section dividers.

So, to be fair, chapter one is NaruHina, and shall have a _bit_ of lemon. And a plentiful share of fluff. Also, I may slightly imply an odd pairing or two somewhere, so be wary of it. Read it. If you really can't stand the main pairing, wait for another chapter.

Characters not mine, but situations are. :)

**Chapter One: Quiet but Quick **

"Shikamaru... You're lazy beyond belief. You're a crybaby. AND you're letting all the brains under your skull go to waste. But the boys wouldn't have won that contest without you, and probably have been stopping every brewing fight since you got here."

Hinata paused to look up at Temari. Would she be staying? It was no secret that Shikamaru wanted to go home, so maybe Hinata would just have to continue through this... Even though Naruto-kun had just been eliminated.

"Hinata-chan. You're really shy, and that's both really cute and really unnerving. You actually care about the results of this, and were honorable enough to tell me your intentions from the brink."

The Hyuga Heiress smiled lightly at Temari. True, she wanted to be friends with her. Subaku no Temari was so confident of her abilities, something that Hinata was still getting the hang of in her own training and development. "But I think you have someone else in mind, and I don't know if I want to hurt your chances or your feelings."

Hinata felt her heart pound in her ears. She had hoped that after so long, maybe she could hide her feelings. Naruto-kun was... _still _everything to her, but she had decided she could lighten up in her feelings... maybe. Maybe going on a date with Temari wouldn't have been so difficult, but it seemed that, just like everyone else in the world except Naruto-kun himself, Temari could read the way she felt as well.

"So... the person who still has a shot is...Shikamaru."

Hinata bowed her head lightly, leaving one lingering glance at Temari, who seemed to smirk. Calmly, realizing everything would be back to normal soon, and at least she would get to sleep in her own bed again, the Hyuga Heiress left the elimination room.

After closing the door behind her, Hinata found herself, for the second time in her life, face to face with an upside down Naruto. Her face suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"Whoa! Hinata-chan?!" the Orange Ninja smiled, flipping himself back down to the ground in front of her. Her face cooled lightly, but she still wasn't ready to speak. Her eyes drifted to the water balloon in Naruto's hand. "I thought for sure that Shikamaru-kun was coming out next..." He laughed, putting a hand behind his head. Hinata looked up at the now-taller Uzumaki and somehow found her voice.

"Umm... No, actually, I was eliminated today," she sighed. Her own personal training to teach herself not to faint in Naruto's presence was working all right, even though he had been so close. "Wh--what's the water balloon for?"

"Huh? Oh, that!" Naruto smiled, tossing the balloon up and catching it again. "I thought I would use it to wake up Shikamaru-kun. But you're not him, so..." He put both hands on the water balloon, which whirled threateningly from some chakra influence and burst in his hands. "Heh. Wonder why she kept lazy-bones?"

Hinata shrugged. "I... don't know. I guess maybe Temari-san likes him a little better is all."

Naruto frowned lightly at her. "Aw, come on, Hinata-chan, don't sell yourself short. You're probably a way better date than Shikamaru-kun would be."

_D...date? _Hinata knew her skin was reddening again. _Naruto-kun thinks I... would be...?! _

"Yo, Hinata-chan, you okay?"

Hinata shook her head quickly to clear it and smiled. "I'm fine, thank you for asking..." She glanced around a short moment. "Where are the others?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, Sasuke-kun left as soon as we were eliminated." Naruto rubbed his shoulder, and Hinata secretly bet that Sasuke had left a bruise there. "...and that Kin girl left in a big huff. Mumbling and stuff."

"Oh," Hinata sighed, glancing back at the closed door. "So you were just waiting to speak to Shikamaru-kun."

"Well, something like that," Naruto grinned, putting his arms behind his head and scratching at the ground with one toe in his fashion. "But, hey, maybe I can walk you home, then, Hinata-chan?"

There was a pause. Hinata, feeling her heart leap into her throat, looked up at Naruto again. Naruto smiled widely, putting out an arm. Hesitantly, Hinata placed her small hands on the Uzumaki's arm and let him lead her out.

The air felt cool as the two walked out into it. Naruto was unusually quiet, which puzzled Hinata, but she didn't say anything. As they reached a hilltop overlooking the Hyuga estate, she realized that he had held his arm out for her the whole way. There was an awkward pause, Naruto looking up at the sky, littered with the soft stars of night.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto finally said quietly. The Hyuga Heiress looked admiringly at him. Naruto was looking at the sky in that serious, unreadable way that left his eyes narrowed to slits. "I was wondering. Back a few days ago, with the dance contest thing and the cages and all..." He paused. "...Well, you didn't dance very much..."

Hinata's pale eyes widened. _Naruto-kun was watching her? _"Um, well, I... um..."

Naruto smiled, looking back at her. "Don't worry about it. I was just thinking you looked nice in your... uh... swimsuit..." He chuckled lightly to himself, and Hinata's blush increased. Not only had she liked that swimsuit, she had made it. "... I just think maybe you could have some fun once and a while... You're graceful, so you should try dancing out sometime maybe..."

_Gr... Graceful?!_

Naruto's eyes flashed open, the striking blue of them making Hinata's heart flutter. _ "Hey, I've got it! _Why don't you go dancing with me tomorrow!? Almost everybody else is still at that competition and everything...Sai and Sasuke-kun probably have their own things going on... And Kakashi-sensei is working as a neutral in the contest..."

Hinata fought the urge to faint again. "Uh..."

"Oh, right," Naruto sighed. "You probably have training or something, after being stuck in there--"

"N-no!" Hinata's moment of outspokenness had surprised even her, but she fought to continue before she changed her mind. "Um, I mean... Well, Kiba-kun and Neji-kun are still in the competition, and Shino-kun is actually on a mission with Inuzuka Hana right now... Even Kurenai-sensei is busy, so..." She glanced at her feet, fighting the words to come out. "That would be really fun, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's laughter filled Hinata's ears, and her heart threatened to overflow as she touched her fingertips nervously to each other. "Okay, then! I'll pick you up tomorrow night, Hinata-chan!" Naruto threw his arms around Hinata in a sudden hug, making her head spin. "We'll get your legs to move in no time! See you later!"

A few seconds passed as Naruto ran away towards his house. Hinata stared at the same spot on her feet before running frantically to her own home. Spinning slightly to sidestep Hanabi and toss a quick "excuse me!" back, the Hyuga Heiress fell into her own bed.

"I'm... I'm going dancing... with Naruto-kun..."

It didn't take long for her to allow her long-suppressed faint.

-oOo-

She flipped the water away gracefully, spinning as her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. Her delicate features elegantly twisted against the background of the mossy rocks, as her toes danced lightly, appearing to float on the water's surface.

"Hey... wait..."

Naruto woke up to the light breeze through his open window. There she was again, the girl from before. Kiba had tried to convince him she had been a dream, so the Uzumaki had almost forgotten about it. But ever since the competition had started with Temari, that dream came back every night. The Waterfall Girl.

Naruto shook his head. "Ugh, this is so weird... that was so long ago, I was just a kid then..." he spoke aloud to himself, jumping out of bed and tossing his hat back onto the blankets. He always seemed to feel the need to speak his thoughts aloud when alone. Naruto yawned as he pulled his orange pants on and his black undershirt. He glanced at the ramen-cup-shaped clock Iruka-sensei had gotten him a couple birthdays back and wiped some sleep grit from an eye. "Oh, yeah... I'm supposed to go over to Hinata-chan's today. I wonder if she's ready yet...I said nighttime, but it's gonna be pretty boring just to train all day."

Grabbing his jacket, Naruto began to look through his cupboard for a flavor of ramen, but paused. "Hey, now that I think of it, maybe I can train with Hinata-chan a while..." He stared into the space around the beef-flavored section of his cabinet. "...yeah, she's fast... a little creepy..." He smiled as he said the word "creepy." Hinata had always seemed to be too quiet, but he really appreciated her company; she always seemed to pay attention to him, something he valued more than she knew.

Getting an idea, he rummaged through the pockets of his jacket, found two slips of paper, and headed out the door.

"Very good, Hanabi! Now maintain that a bit longer." Naruto could hear Hyuga Hiashi training with Hinata's younger sister before he reached the entrance walls. Naruto jumped up to one of the walls, leaning his arms over it and poking his head in their direction.

"Hey, Hyuga-San! Is Hinata-chan home?" he asked with a wide smile.

"I believe she's in the kitchen. Those who knock on doors usually can find people easier," Hiashi frowned in the Nine-tail Boy's direction, but Naruto had already started for the door on the word "kitchen."

"'Kay, thanks!"

Naruto jogged around to the entrance and knocked, putting his arms behind his head and dragging a toe on the ground absently as he waited.

"Just a moment, please!" Naruto grinned to himself hearing Hinata's soft voice from inside. His eyes widened momentarily as he heard a bit of moving kitchenware and various other sounds, but finally the door opened. Hinata's hair was tied up and away from her face in a pale purple bandana, and she was wearing a similarly colored summer dress with a full apron over it. Her skin immediately turned a familiar shade of red. "Naruto-kun!"

The orange ninja grinned. "I was wondering if you'd like to go down to Ichiraku's for a between breakfast-lunch sort of thing." He pulled out the two slips of paper. "I have free ramen vouchers!" He waved them as if they were some forbidden secret as his voice took a musical quality. But of course, they were; who didn't like _ramen? _

Hinata giggled lightly. Naruto liked when she did that; her pale eyes looked brighter when she was smiling. "Well, um... Thank you, Naruto-kun, but...um... I was already making a brunch."

Naruto paused as his mind processed the word "brunch." But then his smile returned. "Oh! Hinata-chan, did you make enough? I mean, would you mind if I stayed? Your cooking's amazing!" Hinata nodded lightly, her face flushing again, and stepped aside to let him in.

Stepping out of his shoes, Naruto glanced around as Hinata guided him through the house towards the kitchen. The Hyuga place was immaculate as he had suspected, and had a classic Japanese look to it. Hinata stopped at the dining area, a low kitchen table surrounded by soft white cushions already set with some dishes. Naruto plopped on one of the cushions and grinned up at his Hyuga guide.

Hinata smiled lightly at him from the doorway to the kitchen. "I'll be just a moment. The others usually don't sit still for one meal, so they will probably come in at different times..." Others? Oh, yeah, Hanabi and Hiashi. Probably Neji, too, if he weren't still at Temari's contest. Naruto waited, his stomach growling in anticipation as he looked around the room.

"Hmmm, the Hyuga need more decorations," he said softly to himself, staring at the soft lights drifting to fill the dining area from the kitchen. Geez, waiting was always the hard part about food.

Finally, the Hyuga Heiress stepped out with a full tray of various foods, all of which smelled _great. _Naruto practically drooled as she set the tray down. She stood to take off her apron, still standing in the light of the kitchen's doorway.

Suddenly Naruto didn't have food on his mind. The pallor of her halter summer dress combined with the direction of the brighter kitchen lights outline her. No, Naruto didn't see _through _her dress exactly, but the shadow of her curves was apparent through the light fabric, amply formed and yet still delicate. Training for so long with Jiraiya had, of course, taught the Leaf Shinobi a few habits, but none of them seemed to really click this time. This was different. Hinata wasn't really _hot,_ more like... well... soft. Elegant. Pleasantly familiar: a picture he had seen for so long but just never _noticed. _And suddenly Naruto couldn't understand why he hadn't realized the change from the scared, slightly creepy friend of his into a Being so... beautiful.

His thoughts caught up to him as Hinata sat down on her cushion across from him. Shaking his head o (unsuccessfully) pull the image from his mind, Naruto turned his focus to his food. As they ate their quiet "brunch," as Hinata had called it, Uzumaki Naruto wondered if he could ever look at Hyuga Hinata the way he used to again.

Because that image was now something he longed to see again, a type of longing (different from a little crush) the Uzumaki wasn't familiar with--except with one girl. A girl whose face he had only seen clouded by dark moonlight.

-oOo-

By evening, after sharing the rather pleasant brunch with Naruto-kun, Hinata was nervous. He would be there to pick her up for the dancing any minute, and she was worrying about what to wear for the first time in her life. After finally settling between two dresses, the Hyuga Heiress decided to ask for an opinion.

"I don't know," Hanabi smiled, looking carefully. "I like the blue one best."

Hinata frowned; she was hoping her younger sister would have preferred the black dress, with its flowing ankle-length fabrics and comfortably loose long sleeves. Hinata was still very much used to her jackets; after Hanabi had _barely _managed to convince her that a jacket wouldn't be a good idea, she had hoped that the dress similar to her usual fuku would work.

The blue dress, on the other hand, had never quite made it out of her closet. While Hinata liked it, she never really felt brave enough to wear it-- out in public, anyway. It had a loose top with extra fabric that laid a scoop neck gracefully across her breasts, and clung _just so _to her waist. However, the skirt's lengths only reached just above her knees, and the back was practically non-existent, dipping down to bare the small of her back.

"I... don't know, Hanabi..."

"Onee-chan! _Trust _me, that one's just more fun; the other one looks like it's for a funeral," the younger Hyuga smiled. "If you don't believe me, we can ask Father."

Hinata opened her mouth to object to the idea, but was soon interrupted.

"Ask me what?"

The eldest Hyuga Daughter turned to her father with both dresses in hand, deeply restraining the blush creeping up her throat. "Um... which dress do you think... I should wear tonight?"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What's the occasion?"

Hinata blushed and stumbled over the words, but Hanabi happily filled in her blanks. "Oneesan is going out dancing with Naruto-senpai! I told her the blue one would be better."

The Hyuga Patriarch frowned deeply as he overlooked the two dresses, a strange expression filling his features as he paused (only momentarily) to consider.

"Definitely not. Wear the black one. And your jacket... It might be cold," he frowned again, looking thoughtful as he left the room.

Hanabi giggled mischievously. "That settles it, then. If Father says to wear the black one, you should wear the blue, _especially _to impress a boy."

Hinata blushed, sighed, and began to change into the blue dress. "Hanabi... how is it you know...?"

Hanabi giggled again. The younger Hyuga really was blossoming these days. "To impress a boy? Well, let's just say I have a crush, too, and I don't plan on hiding so much in the background as you have. Even if there is an age difference..."

Hinata blushed brightly, curious who her sister might like but deciding not to say anything. Just what did she mean by an age difference?

Hinata was finishing up brushing out her hair when she felt Hanabi's small hand press a few spots on the small of her back. "Han...abi...?" she questioned, turning to look in the mirror. A few sparkly white rhinestones shaped like a flower clung where her sister had touched.

"It looks pretty there," the younger smiled.

"Hinata." Hinata turned to see her father standing (disapprovingly) in the doorway. "Your _date's _here."

-oOo-

Naruto was finally regaining some of his composure (if one could call it that) from the incident with the pale purple dress. Wearing a plain black T-Shirt beneath an orange button-down shirt over nice black jeans, the Uzumaki felt better relaxed. This was just dancing out with Hinata, a girl he had hung out with a million times before. The slightly weird, timid Hyuga girl.

But that was before he saw her in the new dress.

Unexpectedly the wine-purple of Hinata's long smooth hair stood out fantastically against the royal blue. Her more extensive bare flesh was only about twelve degrees below Too much, and Naruto's own blue eyes counted every degree. The dress wasn't tight, but something about the somewhat glittery fabric made it stick to the perfect spots and rest lightly on others, forming (once again) a refined silhouette.

For the very first time in his whole life, Uzumaki Naruto was speechless.

Hinata smiled lightly at him, and he lightly shook his head to try to get his voice back. It wasn't working.

"Well, see you later!" Hanabi smiled, lightly pushing Hinata forward. The close in the gap between Naruto and his date freed his eyes from some of the range of her form, and he finally found a hold on his escaped speaking ability.

"Hinata-chan, you look... wow... I mean..." The blond cleared his throat. "Are you ready to go?"

Hinata nodded, her face starting to fill with the recognizable color. "You... look nice, too, Naruto-kun," she sighed lightly.

Naruto smiled, adjusting his collar. "Well..." The Uzumaki's smile morphed its way into a grin as he put out his right arm towards Hinata. The Hyuga Heiress raised a hand apprehensively, but Naruto closed the gap, hooking her hand around his bicep with his own free hand. "Let's get going then!" he exclaimed happily, using his own strength to balance Hinata as she wavered slightly in her spot. He really couldn't explain how he had managed to anticipate it so gracefully and act so quickly, but then again, Hinata always was a bit faint when he was close to her.

Which was one more reason Naruto was surprised as they walked toward the little club he had in mind. Hinata and he managed to speak rather casually to each other, not feeling awkward or nervous at all. It was a little different for the Blond Shinobi; he had never really been able to uphold a conversation with a girl outside of a mission or without him doing all the talking. Working with Hinata on missions, he hadn't noticed when they had crossed the boundary into _friends. _It was really nice not having to worry around her. And why should he have to? Hinata had _always _seemed to be on his side.

And when he thought as far back as he could, he slowly realized something else: she may have been quiet, may have been hiding in the background, but in his memories, Naruto could always pick out Hinata.

Before even Iruka-sensei had believed in him.

Shaking his head once more as the two entered the club, Naruto laughed about a small story Hinata had mentioned about Kiba avoiding Shino like the plague when the Aburame had once been really sick. The Uzumaki had been right: Hinata was a good date.

-oOo-

Hinata was surprised how easy it was. She had feared that her date with Naruto (though she still could hardly believe it was happening) would be awkward as the two tried to place a conversation, but it was simple. Anytime Hinata's own shyness made for a lull in the words, Naruto was only too happy to fill the silence, and his own words always made her smile. Some would call Naruto an idiot, but intelligence, in Hinata's opinion, was overrated by book smarts. Uzumaki Naruto's strong point was how he spoke his words, the way they always had heart in even the most trivial remarks.

The two ate a small dinner ("All right! They have ramen here!") and Hinata couldn't help looking over Naruto. Yes, she adored the aspects of him that weren't easily seen, but she liked the outside, too. He was the only one she knew of who could effectively pull off orange, and furthermore, he managed to combine the orange with black and _not _look like a Halloween decoration. She guessed this was because of his eyes.

Naruto's eyes were, in Hinata's opinion, the brightest color that she never even knew existed. The sapphire hues sparkled when he spoke, yet had a quality that made them look piercing. Even if the words coming out of Naruto's ever-opening mouth made no sense at all, the Hyuga Heiress felt that if he looked at her with those eyes, she could be convinced of anything.

And when she looked _up _at Naruto, his hand now out towards her, a smile on his lips, and those eyes catching her own, it was all she could do not to faint but to maintain enough composure to know what was going on.

"Come on, Hinata-chan!" he grinned. Hinata was sure that Naruto could never look _un_-determined. "We came here for dancing, right?"

Hinata nodded, her skin on fire as Naruto caught her hand in his and lifted her to her feet. Apparently the Uzumaki had not calculated the space between them while she was sitting, and now Hinata, though an experienced Kunoichi, stumbled ever so slightly from the balance offset-- placing her into Naruto's arms.

Her heart pounding in her ears, she slowly managed to find the strength to breathe. This allowed her to breathe in Naruto's scent, further complicating her melting into him. There was the ever-present warmth of ramen, of course, mingled lightly with the smells of Konoha's rooftops, a mix of hearth smoke and open sky, and the strong masculine scent she couldn't find words for, Naruto's own natural smell of playing, training, and running. Always running.

Naruto sighed deeply, a soft prolonged sound she normally felt reserved to her own thoughts (of him, of course). Rather than pull away, the Blond Shinobi's chin rested against the side of Hinata's face, his hands finding their way to her exposed back. She hadn't realized until the warmth of his hands fell on her back how cold she had been. As Hinata could feel Naruto's lips just barely graze her ear and his warm breath as he spoke, she knew, though he might not have, that he could say _anything, _and she would "believe it."

"We can dance in the corner... if you want..." he sighed, his voice taking a soft but husky quality that sent shivers down her spine. "...So you can dance because no one will be watching you... Well..." Making her chest ache, Naruto stepped back slightly, and she looked up at him in what she hoped was a normal expression. "...Except for me."

"Oh... Okay..."

Didn't he realize that was more than enough?

-oOo-

Naruto's mouth felt unusually dry as he led Hinata into a shadowed area of the club. His mind was racing, something the Uzumaki wasn't used to. More importantly, he wasn't used to thinking so much of Hinata. He'd caught her from falling before, he'd touched hands with her in training, and he'd helped her up to her feet in missions before, so her skin in contact with his should have been routine. Oh, but Gods, it wasn't. When she had slipped into his arms, Naruto was surprised yet again that she could feel so petite and so curvy at the same time. Her skin had felt, as he couldn't manage to keep his hands from her back, soft and just slightly cool, though he could still feel the strength of her toned muscles beneath the delicate skin. Naruto liked the way she smelled, too, almost like lavender, or lilac maybe, a kind of subtle but forestry scent.

The Uzumaki wasn't used to _himself _blushing.

A lighter pop beat filled the air, something from HYDE or maybe Gackt; Naruto wasn't really good at telling a lot of music apart, and besides, he was distracted. It took a few moments, Naruto leading to try to get Hinata in motion, but eventually she seemed to loosen up enough to realize that he wasn't going to judge her. Why should he? He was far from dubbing himself the Lord of the Dance.

The lights flickered from color to color, Hinata's eyes lightly closed as he watched her take a spin. She looked back at him, a smile filling her features, and he smiled back. She _was _graceful, her movement reminiscent of her speed and agility in battle. Naruto supposed that being petite had advantages for Kunoichi, being that they could get around more smoothly.

He took her hands, just lightly touching them on top of his own open palms, shuddering slightly at the electric thrill her dainty fingertips sent through him. It was almost surreal, watching the lights pass ever-changing over her: red, blue, pink, and green. Her hands leaving him just for a moment, he sighed as he watched her spin, her arms dancing out around her, the light flicking a faint shade of blue-ish white over her form as she twirled. The edges of her dress flipped out in a display of shimmery blue that led his eyes to trace up the soft paleness of her legs to her tapered waist. Her soft bare back when she spun away led his eyes to spiral around to her well-formed breasts and throat, finally leading to her actually calm face with the soft locks of deepest plum hair.

As Naruto stared, he felt something click in his mind and froze.

He licked his lips as he caught hold of Hinata's wrist on the return spin, just slightly more firmly than before. "Hinata," he said without hesitation in his voice.

"...Y-yes, Naruto-kun?" the Hyuga Heiress responded, blushing at his lack of suffix for her name.

Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto was leading her by the hand out the door of the club. A slight gasp of confusion escaped her lips though she didn't exactly protest. Quicker than he thought he could be, Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist and leaped onto the rooftops. Settling on a high point lit by only slight moonbeams, he finally stopped to catch his breath.

"...Na... Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, confused and blushing brightly as he released her and looked at her avidly. "I...Is something wrong?"

"You're the Waterfall Girl."

There was a short silence as he watched her look shyly at her feet. "...Wh...What do you..."

"The Waterfall Girl, Hinata! That one mission--" once he had started spilling out the words, Naruto could certainly not stop. "--I know it was a long time ago, but you _have _to remember it because I DO! You were training, weren't you? The Protective Trigrams, you were training in the water! _That's _why you had a cold, because it was you!" She was blushing fantastically red now, but Naruto kept talking.

"I stopped thinking about it because I thought it was a dream, but then you dancing during that contest thing brought it back, even though you were being shy. And I saw you just now, and you spun, and the light hit you, and it was beautiful--" Hinata's hands started to press fingertip to fingertip in nervousness, but Naruto stepped towards her, lightly taking both hands in his own. "--It _was _you, wasn't it? The beautiful woman I saw _WAS _real, and it was you!" His eyes searched maniacally over her, reading her blushing features and soft pale eyes. "Hinata, _you're_ the girl I've been dreaming about..."

"Naruto..." Hinata sighed quietly, the blush becoming more subtle but the words not coming out any easier. "I..."

Before she could speak, Naruto pressed his lips against hers. He shuddered at her taste, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body to press against his own. He pushed a hand affectionately against her chin as he deepened the kiss; breathing in her scent intensely as she cautiously wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She kissed back, starving to melt into his embrace. Naruto's hands stroked her hair lightly, while he simultaneously moved her against a railing on the rooftop. Not caring if someone should glance up, his hands slid slowly across her back, glancing just under the edge of her dress to graze the soft skin of her sides.

Hinata shuddered, a soft moan escaping her lips and lighting a fire brighter inside of Naruto. He felt a low moan combine with a growl of his own voice as their hips pulled closer. She was moaning at _his _touch.

Hinata's hands slipped delicately under his collared shirt, gracefully caressing his muscles through the black shirt, and his hands slid to her thighs, pushing the hem of the dress slowly up as he sucked lightly on her bottom lip. How to make her moan again? Shaking, his hands slid all the way up her dress, and the moan he had hoped to elicit escaped when he gripped at her hips. Slyly, fearing he may explode if he didn't do so soon, but not daring to move _too _quickly, his hands slipped hesitantly under the edge of her panty's waistband.

"Naruto!" Hinata moaned, letting out a gasp that encouraged him. The Uzumaki struggled only moments with the panties before he had them slid around her knees. His breath heavy and his eyes deepening in color with anticipation, Naruto's hand slid between her legs.

"Oh... Hinata..." he moaned, feeling the wetness that had formed there. That he could make any girl-- no, woman-- that wet, let alone one as beautiful as Hinata, made him harden even more in pleasure. Wanting to make her moan as much as possible, his fingers gently slid into her. The Hyuga Heiress obliged, moaning loudly and shuddering, her hands shaking and gripping at his back. Naruto broke the kiss to trail it down her neck, nuzzling the softness of her heated skin.

"It's all right, Hinata," he moaned into her neck as he deepened his fingers into her hot puss and nibbled at her sweet skin. Grinding his own hips into her, he slowly took one of her hands with his own free hand. Pulling away enough to grin at her hungrily, he led her hand to his pant line. Her eyes questioned him, and he nodded, flicking his hands inside of her and making her moan and bite her lip as she undid his zipper.

"Oh, _Naruto," _she whimpered as he led her hand under his clothes to his hard, waiting member. Her hands were _so soft_, and he found himself groaning into her as she, tentative at first but then enthusiastically, stroked up and down his shaft. Every one of her moans and touches tensed his skin in the most enjoyable way, and he returned her moans and motions eagerly. It didn't take long for him to explode, calling out her name as he came onto her small but agile hand. Panting deeply, he let out a relieved sigh when he felt her own moan of pleasure translate into the throbbing of her pussy around his fingers.

Slipping his hand out of her, Naruto kissed her lips lightly and let the fabric of her dress fall around her waist again. "Hinata," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her as he swayed on his feet. "Why... didn't I realize... before...?" Hinata's only answer was a weak whimper and a sigh as her body still shook softly in his arms. He smiled, allowing her to lean her exhausted body against the railing when she nuzzled her face into his chest.

The slightest breeze carried her quiet whisper up to him as he stared up at the moon. "I've... always... loved you..." He stroked the hair of his new, first lover and kissed the top of her head. "...Oh, Naruto..."

-oOo-

When Hyuga Hinata woke up that morning, she was in her own bed, wearing a pale purple T-Shirt that made her a great nightgown. Glancing around at the morning sunlight streaming into her window, the Hyuga Heiress sighed. She'd never had a dream so real before, so passionate. That _had _to have been a dream because nothing that amazing could ever be reality, right? It must have been. Blushing at the acknowledgement of the lingering dampness between the demesnes of her thighs, she pushed herself out of bed, slipping on a dark-colored robe.

Oh, how she wished it were real...

Hanabi was making breakfast in the kitchen, and Hinata smiled at her as she sat on a cushion by the table. "Good morning," Hinata smiled.

"Good Morning, Onee-chan," Hanabi greeted, a smile in her voice though she didn't turn around. "There's a package for you on the table."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, just noticing the item wrapped in brown paper. Puzzled, she pulled it into her lap. Before she had finished opening the package, a slip of white parchment fell out, with messy script written across it:

_Good Morning, Hinata! _

_ Thought you should have this, I don't think you know you left it...  
I'll see you soon._

_ Oh, and I love you, too._

_ Naruto ;-3 _

Confused but blushing in a happy disbelief, she finished opening the package, but immediately turned a scarlet hue from head to toe.

She now held in her hands her own pair of blue panties.

-oOo-

Author's note: Sorry that took so long to get posted! Hope you all enjoyed it, assuming you read it and didn't just skip over it because you disliked NaruHina. Personally, they're definitely one of my favorite pairs. Just because Hinata is seven thousand degrees of adorable, really. : -D

As a random complaint, I would like to point out that it would be nice if properly loaded certain symbols, so I could make proper emoticons in my Author's notes. As well as in Naruto's note. Because an equal sign on both sides of up triangles with an underscore in the middle looks like a Chibi of Naruto. Which I wanted to use for this. But Couldn't. Grrrr. Oh, well, I guess I'll have to fan-art it.

Anywho, That's the first chapter of Miscellaneous Shots. Next one will (hopefully) be up soon. Don't forget about my little random contest, and please give some R&R.

Now, I have to go soak my carpal tunnel in some cold water. Until next time!


	2. Black and White Cherry: SasuSaku

**Chapter Two: Black and White Cherry**

Authro's Note: So here we are! Lookie, lookie, I typed up a new chapter! Happy Dance for Me!

So A lot has happened lately for me, lots of discoveries and discussions and confusions and happiness and introspection and whatnot... So that's what has taken so long. HOWEVER, I am DESPERATELY trying to be a good Libra and finish things I start... heh heh. That includes this Fanfic. For some reason, I have troubles with the number two, so that's another reason...

Chapter 2 is a Sasuke/Sakura shot. Again, I'm giving forewarnings so that you can skip this if you're not SasuSaku friendly. And, for those who have weak constitutions against smut, I previously promised to include a warning for lemons. And guess what? NO LEMONS for this chapter. So, in retrospect, be prepared for fluff meets angst. Of course, Sasuke is almost always angst-y... but I still like emo-boy.

Previously in _A Shot at Love with Temari?, _some kind soul left a remark that "Wait, isn't Tayuya dead?" Well, yeah. And Tsuchi and Itachi, but I used the almighty power of artistic license. So, as my ancestors once said, Pbbbblt. And !SPOILER! I know that Konoha really is the bad guys, sorta, and the Akatsuki had things right, and then Sasuke tried to fight Konoha, and all that Jazz. Well, this would take place in the kind of sort of future, after things even out a bit, and Sasuke, while back and staying officially, has still been rather moody and indifferent (and EMO... Said with love, of course). If you have read my pre-quel, then you know he still argues with my newly resurrected Itachi.

If you HAVEN'T read the prequel... What the heck are you doing? That's the better story! Go back and read it first, now!

Characters property of Kishimoto-sensei... Strange new twists? Yuppers, that's all my doing. Please resist throwing rotten vegetables now.

(Oh, my aforementioned contest still lacks a winner... Come on, give it a shot! No Pun intended.)

-oOo-

Sakura bowed her head respectfully as she stepped out of the elimination room. She was a little surprised, in one manner, as to why Temari had chosen Shikamaru.

On the other hand, she smiled to herself, she had a gut feeling about it all along. Maybe the two argued a lot, but the way Shikamaru looked at Temari when others were NOT eliminated, edging closer to his own possible fate, reminded Sakura of herself, and the way she still looked at Sasuke.

She opened the door with her eyes closed, hoping to avoid eye contact with anyone else. The pink-haired Kunoichi closed the door slowly behind her, and, taking a small breath, turned around.

She was far from prepared to see Sasuke waiting for her.

"Hey," the dark-haired boy waved from his spot leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke-kun...?" she questioned cautiously, looking around. Surely this was some kind of mistake. She had figured before hand that Naruto would meet her after the bout, having previously been booted off, and she wouldn't have put it past him to disguise himself as Sasuke-- No, that wasn't fair. Maybe the younger Naruto would have, but even HE had matured. Still, she had grown used to Kakashi-sensei (maybe even Iruka-Sensei in one memorable occurrence) setting training traps with Sasuke-clones. Best to be careful.

Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly when she didn't say anything. "It's me."

"Sorry, I'm not used to you ever being there." Sakura bit her lip. That had come out a lot more bitter than she had intended.

Apparently, Sasuke had caught the bad taste of the words as well, his eyes widening (only momentarily) in surprise before he recovered and shrugged.

"So... what are you doing here?" the Medic Nin covered quickly, her voice eagerly straining to sound nice again. She _still _had feelings for Sasuke, after all.

Sasuke shrugged again. "I certainly wasn't aware I'd see _you _leave the room next. Figured Nara was the one in trouble, and Tsunade-sama wanted me to grab him for a mission. Guess he managed to muddle through somehow. I'll find somebody else." The youngest Uchiha pulled himself to a standing position as he turned to leave.

"W-Wait!" Sakura sighed. "Maybe I can go with you? Instead of Shikamaru-kun, I mean."

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled. As the two walked, Sakura couldn't help but find herself staring at him. He may not realize it for anything, but this was one of their rare moments alone, and Sakura savored it.

She struggled to make conversation; such time spent apart still had hurt their communication paths, and it had been SO hard to get him to open up... in the beginning... "So... where are the others?"

"Kakashi-sensei is still a referee for that contest," Sasuke mumbled without hesitation, "I have no idea where that Sai character is, and Naruto-kun's..." He paused. "...on a date."

"Wait, what?" Sakura stammered. "_Naruto's _on a date? Who? For that matter, how?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Yes, it threw me off, too. Hyuga Hinata."

So that was it! Hinata had finally managed to say something? OR maybe it was just serendipitous for the Hyuga Heiress, and Naruto had grabbed her out of coincidence? Sakura couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"...What?" the Uchiha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," his Kunoichi Company smiled back. As clever as he was, she still knew Sasuke, like any male, seemed to have problems with female insight. "Sasuke-kun? I really don't mind going on that mission with you. You know, if you don't have someone else in mind..."

He shrugged again. "Whatever. It's just a D-Rank escort anyway. Some old lady needs help getting her groceries in the morning. Her nephew, who normally helps her, is sick, so he hired Shinobi for the job." The Sharingan User looked down at nothing in particular. "I'm not even sure why they need two ninja for--"

"I'll be there!" Sakura smiled nonchalantly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "Okay, I'll see you at the grocery store at seven, then."

-oOo-

It didn't take long for Sasuke to realize _why _the nephew had felt his grandaunt required an extra Shinobi for a simple shopping trip.

"Oh, drat, this coupon is expired. I need to go back and get the right one."

"I want the one on the top shelf because it's untouched."

"No, no, no, you're bagging that wrong; it's waaay too heavy. Less items in there. You better double bag everything, too."

"No, this is the wrong one. I need the diet one."

"That's too expensive; put that back and get the smaller one."

"How big is the small? Oh, it's too big; I'll never use all that..."

Only Sakura's forced smile managed to keep Sasuke from knocking the old bat out.

"...That was a waste of time," he grumbled as the two finally convinced the lady that, yes, she was done, and no, she didn't forget anything.

"I can't say I disagree," Sakura growled as the two walked away from the woman's house. Sasuke made a mental note to either avoid that house for all time or --more tempting-- find a way to set it aflame and make it look like an accident.

The youngest Uchiha hadn't gone very far before realizing Sakura was still there. He sighed. "Sakura, you're not hiding very well."

"I wasn't trying."

At that, Sasuke turned to face the pink-haired Kunoichi. She _was _standing in plain sight, her smaller feet planted firmly in mid-path. Her green eyes didn't shy away from him, and her skin didn't blush at his stare. He was a bit taken aback as the knot in his stomach twisted in an odd way.

"I... wanted to talk to you," she said simply. The Sharingan Prodigy pulled his gaze away as she continued. "I mean, just us."

"Hmmph," Sasuke sighed. "If you think--"

"I'm not thinking anything special's going to come of this, Sasuke-kun. You and I... well, you established some time ago where we were. I just... want to talk. As comrades."

Sasuke turned his dark eyes back to her for a short instant. Stoically, he gestured lightly that he was going to continue walking, and if she wanted to follow, fine.

-oOo-

Sakura bit her bottom lip, trying to find the best way to phrase things as Sasuke finally settled on a still place-- atop a wall bordering Konoha, gazing in the direction of the forests.

Finally, she took a deep breath. She had grown so much over the years, had promised to herself that she could and would show her strong side to Sasuke, if-- no, when-- they met again. But now, like always, her heart clenched at seeing him, the words threatening to catch in her throat and never come out at all or --worse-- come out sounding like the little girl she had been when the object of her affection had left so long ago.

"What is it, then?" the Uchiha said calmly, and Sakura was relieved to hear the relaxed note in his tone. Had she chosen a better time to do this, she certainly wouldn't have chosen an arguing old biddy to ruin the previous hours.

Now or never. "First off... I'm sorry."

Sasuke was silent, eyes not visible.

"_Come on, girl, don't give up now! CHA!" _her Inner-self chanted.

"I know it's late, but you may not have understood the first attempt at this," she continued. _That's it; keep going! _"But I know that I... hurt you... saying things without thinking, not realizing... with your family..."

"Sakura," he interrupted smoothly. "You know things have changed. I know more meanings to events in my life, and..." He sighed. "There's no point apologizing for what happened when we were kids."

Sakura nodded. "Oh. Right."

The raven-haired boy sighed again. "But if you need to hear it... I accept anyway. I accepted it the first time."

Sakura smiled. _All right. One part down. _"Thank you." She stiffened her resolve--here was the tough part. "I... wanted to tell you... my feelings for you--"

"Sakura--" he started.

"--Have changed."

He turned to her, eyes askance and a bit shocked.

The pink-haired Kunoichi softened her smile. "When we were little, for the longest time, I idolized you. I wanted to be strong and beautiful for you." Now that the words had started, it was easier than she had feared. "Because, well... I was the most pathetic of fangirls, really."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly and he turned his back to her again.

"So I fell in love with you, and... told you..." The memories of that night were crystal clear in her dual mind. "And you... left. But you thanked me."

A longer silence hung in the air.

"I... was going to ask you... why?" she sighed finally to break the stillness.

Sakura was the one surprised when his answer didn't hesitate. "You... asked me to stay. You even offered to go with me... It was a loyalty I...didn't expect."

Sakura's eyes fell to her feet. Now that the words were coming out, she was certain that she would start babbling, but wasn't sure how to avoid it. "I was. Am... I never stopped looking for you. I just needed to know... what happened. I was worried about you, I was always hoping that you'd come back, but also, I knew how much pain you must have been in. I realized that, after a while, that burden you placed on yourself... the vengeance, it must have been..." She tightly closed her watering eyes. She didn't want to cry this time. "...And I know you felt like I was dragging you down, I'm sure. And I was. Because you always were stronger, and better, and... I just couldn't be what you needed. What you needed was someone to take the burden from you, and I could barely understand what it was at the time."

She took another deep breath, swallowing the feeling of dread and pain that was shaking in her throat. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm glad you're okay. And I know you'll never notice me, so... I'm okay with that."

After saying it, she knew it was the right thing, to let him be so he could be happy. But it cut like a knife, and felt like a lie. Sakura opened her eyes from their clenching, glad she managed not to have cried. Just barely.

But Sasuke wasn't there.

-oOo-

He watched her shoulders slump over, watched her lightly pink skin flush, and licked his lips. Was she upset? Angry? His eyes trailed over the features of her lean back, and he touched, ever so lightly, a hand to her pink tresses.

"Sakura."

A small gasp escaped her lips, but she didn't turn. He supposed it felt like a bit of a flashback to her. He didn't want that. This was different.

"You kept looking?" he asked simply, his hands still playing with those tresses. He remembered how she had cut her hair with that kunai years ago, and he guessed that she must have liked the short hair after that, to have kept it that way.

Sakura nodded, a shudder in her voice. "Of course."

"And what would you have done," Sasuke asked, trailing his hand across her shoulder, again, ever so lightly, "if you had found me?"

"Asked you to stay. To train, to get ready for accomplishing your goals, or..." she gulped, "...or ask if you could have benefited from any kind of assistance. Or if that wouldn't work..."

The Sharingan User almost recoiled instinctively when her hand moved to grab his. Almost. He stayed still as an ANBU in enemy territory as she turned around to face him.

"Then at least, if you could write... so we could have stayed friends. Comrades. And you could have benefited at least from knowing what was going on through our letters. And maybe you could have had help when you had discovered that Orochimaru was planning on using you. Assuming you would have believed any of it."

The straight-forwardness of Sakura was a bit different for him. Not upsetting, no... just different. She used to be very strong-willed, yes, but never with him, like this. She had grown. She had gotten stronger. And apparently she had thought a lot of this out. He moved a hand to rest lightly on her cheek. She shivered, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she moved into his motion.

"I'm surprised," he finally settled on saying. "So... you are telling me that... you don't love me?" Sakura stepped back about an inch, her eyes gazing at him indecipherably. They had lost too much time... he couldn't read her like before...and yet...

She shook her head. "No." She shuddered and looked down. "No, it's just... different."

-oOo-

This was strange for her, but not unwelcome. Sakura had longed to talk to Sasuke like this, candidly, for years, so long that it now seemed like a dream.

"I still love you. It's just... a different love now. It doesn't ache... as much..." Her hand gripped at her heart. "Because I know you're alive and well, and your goals have been reached. I know you're happy, so the worry is gone, I suppose."

She glanced up at him. His dark eyes looked so focused, so clear looking back at her, it was almost soothing. "I don't idolize you, now... I just want you at peace."

Sasuke's hand brushed her cheek again, and she nearly felt a tear fall from her eyes. "Less... of that fangirl, it sounds... Less because of what I am to the world, and more of who..." his voice answered, softer than she was used to, but it sent shivers down her spine all the same.

"It was always _who, _Sasuke," Sakura sighed, her voice sounding now far away. "I just didn't realize it."

Sasuke said nothing. But as his lips landed lightly on hers, and Sakura's world melted into his arms, and the dams of her eyes burst, he didn't have to. He'd never have to explain to her, she realized, as he kissed the tears lightly, muttering her name ever so slightly. And saying _thank you_, again and again.

She had pushed the fairy tale away, hid it in the darkest corners of her mind. Because fairy tales didn't come true; the pieces never fell into place.

And now that she was seeing it before her eyes, she barely recognized it. But there it was. Her fairy tale, with a new cover and a new title, written in black and white but with so many colors. Her Fairy Tale hadn't come true...

...but it was close enough.

-oOo-

Author's Note: RAAAAAAWR!! I FINISHED CHAPTER TWO!! I ROCK!

Okay, so it didn't have as much fluff as I wanted, but... as previously stated, Pbbbblt. Artistic license, Yo.

Okay, so the next one, I really, really, really, REALLY hope takes way less time. Thank you so much to my readers that have patiently waited this long. I'm sorry this little shot was the only thing I could give you, but I hope it sated some of your appetite.

Next Chapter is Ino and Kiba, so stayed tuned!


	3. Born to be Wild: KibaIno

**Chapter Three: Born to Be Wild**

Author's note: GOMENASAI! I took way too long to write this, after telling you I would try not to! Please forgive me and thanks for keeping watch so long.

Here is chapter three, "Born to Be Wild," which shall be Ino/Kiba, and shall contain... well, partial lemon. Let's say it's a lime. Also, this shall contain a reference to female processes, which in my opinion are not in the least bit disgusting, but I know some guys will flinch. So there's the warning for that.

I've waited long enough to add to this story, so here goes!

-oOo-

It didn't seem to have a beginning, but it did. If one were to ask Yamanaka Ino, she would tell you it started when Inuzuka Kiba watched her dance in that cage contest. Kiba knew better, though.

It started waaay before. Kiba had begun to notice it very slowly as they had grown older. They never really knew each other particularly well, though both knew _of _the other. She was the little Yamanaka princess, beautiful, of course, but able to switch to royal bitch mode in half an instant. Of course, part of that was always a turn-on for Kiba.

Kiba, he was the tough guy. Loud, of course, but not so much in an obnoxious-Naruto kind of way, but rough around the edges. They had tossed back insults once or twice when they were little, Kiba calling her a Priss and Ino saying he needed a flea bath. But the thing Kiba remembered the best was the fights. Not the fights he had with her, though of course those were memorable, but the fights he had with himself after the fights with her.

He tried to tell himself so many times not to fall for the blue eyes, long legs, and confident poses. Still, every so often, she would walk by him after her morning shower and he could smell.... _her. _God, she smelled good! Kiba knew she picked the perfumes and lotions she used because they smelled good and had meanings for her, but she didn't know what those scent combinations, including her consistently-changing scent, could do to someone with a nose like his.

For instance, Ino probably didn't realize that she always wore sweet-pea scented perfume exactly two days after her period ended. The soft-petaled scent coalesced smoothly with the clarity of her cleansed femininity.

When she was mad, she would light a jasmine incense before bed, and use a vanilla musk lotion before that. After resting in her bed, the sheets lightly reminiscent of her gardenia-scented shampoo and the slightest hint of sweat from uncomfortable summer, her combined scent when passing by him nearly drove Kiba into a frenzy. Even if _he _was the one who had angered her the night before.

On her happiest days, usually unpredictably when she should have been cramping, bloated, and angry, she would take a bath with rose salts and strawberry candles burning nearby. The warmth of her cheerful glow could sink into Kiba's pores through the touch of a wind carrying her scent to him.

When she was sad, her tears would stain not only her pillow, but her aura. The simple smell of that particular salt overlapped with her own simplicity; for when Ino was sad, she would skip lotions and perfumes. _That _smell was enough to rip Kiba's heart out. He would fight himself the most then, trying to stay away and trying to not want to make her smile return.

Nonetheless, Ino saying it started later wasn't too far off.

When Ino had signed up for the contest, she really did think she would win. And why shouldn't she? She was Yamanaka Ino! She always won... sorta. Anyway, she would win the little contest, and Subaku no Temari was a good looking woman with whom Ino got along surprisingly well.

Neither Kiba nor Ino was ready to have to share a bed with so many others. By some luck of the draw, or perhaps some strange pre-destined event, Ino's first night to sleep in the giant bed came on an evening when she had stayed up late. Everyone else was in bed when she finally decided to get some shut-eye.

The blond Konoha Kunoichi ran her eyes over the bed, using what little bit of light came through from the moonlit window.

Only one spot was really open to fitting a person, so she slid into it. Matsuri was on one side; no big deal. Kiba was on the other side. As she slid under the covers she realized the flaw in this position. She tended to face east when she slept, and that would have to lead to facing Kiba. Hopefully he wouldn't cause her any problems. Or give her fleas.

So the Kunoichi faced Kiba, who was sleeping soundly. Surprisingly, he wasn't snoring, either. Just breathing deeply. The light landed well on his face. Ino allowed her mind to think about the fact that he had gotten to be rather good looking, in a rugged sort of way.

Though she jumped when his canine eyes flashed open.

"Huh..." he mumbled into the pillow, eyes not seeming to focus well. "What... ?"

"I was taking a shower," she whispered back, not wanting to wake anyone else up. "...not that it should matter to you."

The "Fang" of the Inuzuka Clan scoffed. "You... woke me up."

Ino couldn't help but smile at the way he had said it so softly, though it was probably because of him being drowsy. "Gomen," she whispered, closing her eyes.

There was the sound of some rustling, and then Ino felt warmer. She slightly opened her eyes, thereafter looking into his. "You got a staring problem?" she mumbled, nervous at the sudden proximity. She never realized how hypnotic his eyes were before... the slightest feminine curve yet with that intense predatory look to them as well.

"Nah.... Just..." Kiba visibly sniffed at her. Lucky she had gotten used to that habit enough not to be offended. "You smell... different."

"Oh. Well, excuuuse me," she snapped back quietly.

"No, I didn't mean it that way," Kiba muttered quickly. "I mean, you had to use what they left us for soaps and stuff, huh? So I guess your smell is sort of more... .generic? Not in a bad way..."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Kiba-kun, maybe no one let you in on this, but I don't really hang around you enough to know how to react to that."

Kiba smiled halfway, and Ino felt a tug at her chest. His left canine tooth had gleamed ominously, but the tug definitely wasn't fear. "It's a good thing. I smell more of your natural scent this way." Ino blinked, so Kiba had to continue. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. See, everybody has a natural scent. That's how I can tell who someone is even if I can't see them, unless some kind of stronger scent or Genjutsu interferes."

"I understand that..." Ino interjected. "What I think I was wondering is.... you think _my_ scent is good?"

Kiba just answered with that grin of his again.

As the night continued, Ino was pleasantly surprised at the direction of the conversation. Who would have guessed that they could get along on so many things? And most surprising of all was when she found herself snuggling up to Kiba to fall asleep in his arms.

-oOo-

_How_ it had happened, Kiba still wasn't sure. But at least he knew _what _was going on. Dammit, after telling himself not to, he was falling for Ino.

It was only a couple days, but so far, they really seemed to connect when they slept so close to each other. And each night they would get closer, until they held each other (almost) nonchalantly. And then... Well, the conversation would always be clear in his memory, even if he had issues remembering the pre-occurring one.

"Kiba...?" The blonde's voice (the soft tones of which Kiba heard even when that Code Bitch was activated) floated up to him as he ran a hand through her soft blond hair.

"Hmm...?" He sighed in response. She felt warm, and the moment was calm and quiet, and... well, Kiba considered himself to be a tough guy, but he didn't mind feeling like a pampered poodle if Ino was doing the pampering.

"This contest..." she sighed, a tinge of sadness echoing in her vowels. "...why are you in it?"

"Because it's a contest. I want to win it."

"Oh." There was a slight pause and the air was heavy with it. "Yeah, me, too."

Again, the pause dragged on.

"But I don't think that means I couldn't.... well..." Kiba stuttered.

"Hmmm?" Ino muttered.

Kiba pulled in a deep breath. "I still like winning..."

"I do, too..."

"...but I don't think..... I mean.... If I found someone else?" _Oh, God, what am I saying? _

Ino looked up at him. Her eyes shone reflective white from the moon, making them literally look like water. "Kiba..."

Before he knew what he was doing, Kiba leaned in to kiss her. He had to taste her lips, to put a taste to the scent that was taunting him constantly.

...And she kissed back. Ino couldn't think as her mind felt like it was spinning. Kiba's strong musk scent was actually a serious turn-on, and the heat from his arms around her somehow made her shiver. Yet all too quickly it was over.

She looked back at him, neither wanting to react just yet. "Kiba..." she finally sighed, but soon he was kissing her again, this time much more passionately.

The passion was bottled, deeply held in as neither had been expecting it and both didn't want to wake the others around them, but that only seemed to make it more combustible. Then Ino surprised Kiba by running a hand to between his legs. It was something Kiba had been dreaming and fantasizing of, wondering if he should make a move in that direction, so when she beat him to it he was helpless to her touch.

Their eyes connected as the touching continued, a light-hearted giggle escaping her soft lips as a repressed moan escaped his. Kiba's skin sizzled with electricity as they froze when Shikamaru stirred behind him. The fact they might get caught, while potentially terrifyingly embarrassing, was thrilling in a way. "Shhhh..." the Inuzuka muttered. His partner in the touching giggled in reply. "...I think he's still asleep."

"Of course, it's Shikamaru; all he does is sleep." She stretched her gaze over Kiba's shoulder before planting a light kiss on his nose. "...Okay, it should be fine, now."

"...So where were we?" Kiba quietly growled, furthering his attempts at driving her wild. Her moans were stifled only slightly, and the excitement she withheld to be quiet made her quiver in his arms, which in turn made Kiba even more aroused, if that were possible with the way her hands stroked him.

The motion of rustling blankets yet again forced the two to separate. Shikamaru sat up in the bed and stretched. "Man, that was a nice nap..." he muttered. Kiba just barely held back an angry growl as he felt the Nara rustling around.

Ino trailed her lips softly, purposely pretending it was a natural movement, against Kiba's ear. "Oh, sure," she whispered angrily, "NOW he wants to stay awake..."

-oOo-

_So what am I to him? _Ino kept wondering about it through the elimination. When she had beat Kiba at Mancala through her dirty tactic, the thought had crossed her mind that it was her body alone, and now she was arguing with herself over it. He probably just wanted her body.. but they were talking... but he was just going to use her... but she had started the sexual part...

Ugh! Ino just wished she knew what to do. Or that she could stop thinking about him.

And then Temari kept both of them. Ino was dazing out a bit, acting on reflex, but once again, as everyone else was busy watching Temari, Ino's eyes drifted to the Inuzuka. She was nearly put into shock to find his eyes glancing back. He blushed back in response, and discreetly slid a hand around hers.

And she knew, as she just as shyly blushed and pulled her hand away. She had to ask him.

"Kiba..." she said softly as the rest dispersed from the elimination room. "I want to talk to you..."

"And... I want to talk to you, too," he smiled softly back.

"What's going on here?!" Temari suddenly snapped, running and pulling the two angrily towards her. Confused, the two normally loud Shinobi were silent. Apparently, this just further irritated Temari. "I know elimination is over, but I want you both to leave!"

"Wh-what?!"

"Temari-chan--"

"Look, I know you two are involved!"

The revelation caused both of them to stare blankly at the woman who they were _supposed_ to be trying to impress. Oops.

"Just give me back my keys and get the f--- out of my house!"

Ino and Kiba simultaneously slid the keys from their place on their necks. They both knew from her tone that they had no choice, but secretly Ino's heart fluttered.

When they left the room, Ino ran.

"Kiba!" she called out, and he stopped his walking, which had been slowed to begin with. Now was her chance; they were both alone. "Kiba.... what.... what am I to you?"

Kiba didn't turn around when he spoke. "Ino..." There was another of those odd silent moments before he spoke again, and Ino heard her heart pound in her ears during the pause. "...What am I to you?"

"I... I asked you first..." she muttered with a soft smile.

"Ino, I think you already know what you mean to me. But..." Ever so slightly he turned his face towards her, still not enough to read his expression. "I don't want to be a joke to you, Ino--"

"You're not!"

"--And I don't want you to be ashamed to be near me--"

"Kiba!" She closed the rest of the distance between them and wrapped her arms under his to clasp around on his chest. "...I'm falling for you." Kiba let out a soft gasp, and Ino's voice was muffled as she spoke into his shirt. "Can we give this a shot? ...Please?"

Kiba smiled to himself. He turned around, taking Ino smoothly into his arms.

"I'd even be willing to give it a double, Ino."

-oOo-

Author's note: YAY! I did another one! Cheer for me!

Till next time, where we shall see Gaara/Matsuri!


End file.
